Hitherto, a card feed-out mechanism which feeds out stacked and housed cards one by one has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The card feed-out mechanism disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a card housing section in which a plurality of cards are stacked and housed, a feed-out claw that engages with a first card that is a card positioned at a bottom of the plurality of cards housed in the card housing section and feeds out the first card to an outside of the card housing section, and a claw feed mechanism that moves the feed-out claw. In a front end portion of the card housing section, a gate through which the first card passes toward a front side is formed.
In the card feed-out mechanism disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an inclined surface that is inclined toward an upper side as getting closer to the front side and guides a front end of the first card to the gate is formed in a front end portion of a bottom surface of the card housing section, that a bottom surface of a first card comes in contact with. Therefore, in this card feed-out mechanism, even when the first card is deformed in the longitudinal direction so as to be convex downward, the front end of the first card fed out by the feed-out claw can be guided to the gate, and as a result, the card deformed in the longitudinal direction so as to be convex downward can be fed out from the gate one by one.